1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tank trailer or tank truck walkways. In particular, the invention relates to walkways on the top of tank trailers towed on highways by tractors and tank trucks driven on the highways of the United States.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tank trailers pulled by tractors on the highways of the United States are used to transport a large variety of fluids, including chemical compounds in a liquid or gaseous states. Such tank trailers have a walkway which is commonly referred to as a "catwalk" on the top thereof which does not have a railing to prevent personnel from falling. Permanent railings on top of the tank could strike bridges, overpasses, or other objects under which the tank trailer may travel.
The catwalk is commonly used on tank trailers to enable personnel to open, close, or inspect the hatch commonly found on top of the tank. Such catwalks pose a safety hazard to personnel utilizing the catwalk. Many serious injuries have been incurred by people falling from tank trailer catwalks.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 723,312; 836,372; 1,816,028; 4,371,056; 4,759,437; 4,936,407; 5,071,166; and 5,237,932.